Sur le chemin de la vengeance
by MysticDexios
Summary: Tristesse, souffrance, haine... Tel était le passé d'Haimon. Vengeance, survie, rebéllion... Tel est son quotidien d'aujourd'hui. Sanguinaires, terribles... Tels seront ses Hunger Games. Un but, un unique but: faire tomber le Capitole. Et les Hunger Games sont l'occasion idéale pour montrer cette soif, cette volonté de rébellion. ( Rated T, ce sont les 69èmes Hunger Games!)
1. Souvenirs et Moisson

Salut! Comme vous, je suis un fan des Hunger Games. Cette fiction est la toute première que j'écris!

Je la dois particulièrement à Ethylen qui a su me transmettre cette passion pour l'écriture de fictions ainsi que cette détermination qui m'a poussé à prendre la plume. De plus, elle n'a cessé de m'aider afin d'améliorer mon style d'écriture et de me donner son avis. Je lui suis énormément reconnaissant. Et merci à ivyvian et Pandora-Linchpin pour leur considération.

J'ai donc un immense plaisir à vous présenter cette fiction. J'espère que l'émotion et la passion seront présentes tout au long de votre lecture. Dans l'espoir que cette fiction vous attire, voire vous captive...

**Disclaimer:** L'univers des Hunger Games? A moi? Vous n'y êtes pas du tout! Cet univers captivant et passionnant ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. Je ne fais que m'inspirer de sa fiction. Même si j'aurai bien voulu être à sa place et pouvoir être riche! ;)

P.S: Les reviews sont les bienvenues, je suis à l'écoute. Que ce soit pour commenter ou me conseiller, je prends sans problème.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Souvenirs déchirants et Moisson violente.<strong>

* * *

><p>Je regarde... Mes yeux bleus foncé qui fixent au loin... Subjugué par la beauté de l'aube qui, de sa couleur rose, peint la mer. Les reflets offrent un spectacle captivant, rien ne pourrait me détacher de mon rocher. La légère brise me caresse les joues, une chaude brise tel un câlin. Et le vent marin qui passe dans mes cheveux noirs... On peut entendre les vagues jouer une musique, accordées par le sable qui s'amuse dans un tourbillon de vent. La liberté, voilà ce que c'est la liberté! C'est un bonheur, un spectacle envoûtant...<p>

Si seulement je pouvais le faire tous les jours. Mais... je suis obligé de travailler sans cesse ! Comment avoir du temps si je suis obligé de gagner mon pain quotidien ? Tous les jours... Tous... non, ce spectacle, je peux l'admirer une fois par an. Un jour où personne ne travaille: aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça...

Je dois profiter de cet instant... Les vagues sont incroyablement calmes... Mais je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que la mer est capricieuse et peut devenir extrêmement dangereuse.

Dangereuse... un malheur si familier prend forme en moi. Non, je ne veux pas songer à ça ! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à mon père décédé ! Ce chalutier si apprécié pour sa bonté, son honnêteté et sa serviabilité envers tout le monde, des pauvres aux riches. Ce chalutier qui mourra noyé dans une tempête en pleine mer. Sa mort changea la vie de ma famille à tout jamais... Je ne veux pas penser à ça ! Non, surtout pas à ça !

Mais il est bien trop tard... Le passé défile telle une bobine de film dans ma tête. La souffrance, le désespoir refont surface ! Je revois les pleurs versés pour mon père, son enterrement, ma sœur qui doit travailler, la nomination de cette dernière aux soixante-quatrièmes Hunger Games... Stop ! Stop ! Je dois arrêter cette tornade infernale de souvenirs ! Je me recroqueville, ma tête entre les genoux et j'appuie fort sur celle-ci comme si elle allait exploser. Je ne pense plus à rien, c'est fini... Il ne s'est rien passé...

C'est alors que je m'aperçois que ce n'est plus l'aube. Au-dessus de ma tête s'étend une mer de nuage. Je distingue mal le soleil, comme s'il voulait jouer à cache-cache, redoutant cette journée terrible... Oui, aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la moisson, c'est pourquoi je ne travaille pas.

Je regarde de quel côté viennent les rayons du soleil afin de le trouver. _Il doit être aux alentours de dix heures_, constate-je dans ma tête. Dans une heure se déroule la Moisson, je devrais y aller, sans compter que je dois passer à la maison... Je maugrée puis me balance du rocher. Mes pieds se retrouvent en contact avec le sable chaud et me guident sur le chemin du retour.

Je traverse les docks. Des bateaux de toutes sortes, allant de la chaloupe au cargo, y sont amarrés. Les entrepôts d'un gris maussade s'étendent sur une bonne distance. Ils sont remplis de marchandises, mais ce n'est pas pour nourrir le Quatre. Au contraire, tout cela est pour le capitole. Tout à l'heure, les pacificateurs vont profiter de ce jour de la moisson pour les emmener là-bas. Autant dire que demain, on recommence tout à zéro... s'il y a un lendemain... Je continue ma marche et m'apprête à rejoindre l'allée commerçante.

J'adore cet endroit toujours aussi dynamique, toujours aussi gai, d'une grande beauté. Des lampadaires sont parsemés ici et là, les pavés noirs forment un contraste avec les bâtiments d'un blanc nacré, ces bâtiments à la style "lumière". Je ne connais pas l'origine de cette expression, mais une rumeur court: il existerait une "ville lumière" dans le monde, une ville dynamique avec une architecture si typique. Il ne fait aucun doute que ce doit être un endroit merveilleux. En dehors de nos districts, on ne connaît rien. Aucune liberté...

Les minutes défilent, je passe devant toutes sortes de magasins. Les habitants adorent passer leur temps à acheter et vendre des choses ! Moi ? Je n'ai pas d'argent, je vis dans une des familles les plus pauvres. Tous ces vêtements, ces chaussures ne sont qu'illusion pour moi. Même le pain ! Ce délicieux pain aux algues...

Alors les _tesserae_ ont fini par être mes amis, mais des papiers en plus, ça tue à petit feu. J'en suis à 8 papiers à mon nom, ce qui est supérieur à la moyenne... mais j'imagine que ce n'est rien par rapports aux enfants des districts Dix, Onze et Douze, ces districts reculés où la misère fait la loi.

Je sors de l'allée commerçante. C'est alors que se présentent devant moi deux chemins. Celui de gauche mène au quartier populaire où vit la plupart des habitants. Ils vivent dans des résidences, empilées comme des puzzles. J'opte pour le chemin de droite, il mène aux « égouts joyeux ».

Joyeux ?! J'ai envie de m'étrangler ! Ce surnom donné par les habitants est odieux ! Le quartier pauvre du district Quatre, joyeux ?! Un endroit à l'abandon, où tout est gris et où les déchets composent le chemin... Des odeurs nauséabondes qui remplacent l'air... Des inondations qui aiment faire le tour du quartier une fois l'an... Moi, je n'ai en aucun cas envie de me réjouir ! Et encore moins quand je suis devant ma pauvre baraque. Un toit à moitié effondré, une fenêtre cassée où les courants d'air aiment bien s'amuser et des poutres sur le point de lâcher à cause du poids des ans et encore, la liste des défauts est loin d'être terminée... Je soupire et pousse la porte.

Elle a grincé comme une folle, cette fichue porte ! J'espère que ma mère n'a pas entendu. Je monte à l'étage et me dirige vers ma chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Je hais ma chambre, il fait tout le temps froid, une partie du toit s'est effondré et la pluie aime bien y faire un tour.

Je me déshabille et ramasse mes habits de la moisson posés sur mon bureau. J'enfile un pantalon bleu marine d'un style très chic ainsi que la chemise blanche qui l'accompagne. C'étaient des habits appartenant à mon père. Il savait se distinguer des autres : il connaissait tout un lot d'informations sur les dernières tendances vestimentaires et son visage charmeur faisait le reste. D'après ma mère, c'était un homme bien musclé ayant les cheveux noirs, une peau magnifiquement bronzée et des yeux bleu foncé faisant fondre les filles. Elles voulaient tous voir ce fameux regard et ce fameux demi-sourire qu'il arborait rarement, il faut dire que maman était folle de jalousie.

Et j'en ai hérité... Je suis son portrait craché... Les filles sont toutes dingues de moi mais il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est que tout le monde me « lèche les baskets » ! « Liberté », ce mot est tellement important pour moi... Depuis le jour où j'ai pété les plombs, les filles n'osent plus me côtoyer, elles ont bien trop peur maintenant...

Une fois habillé, je ramasse la broche bleue mat sur le bureau et la place dans ma poche. Une appréhension germe dans mon esprit et je frissonne... il faut aller à la Moisson désormais.

Je descend les escaliers dans un silence absolu. Je m'apprête à quitter la chaumière lorsqu'une voix me fait sursauter. Elle crie le nom de mon père.

-Zelon ! Mon amour !

Oh non ! Pas elle ! Elle a encore une crise de folie ! Ma mère me plaque contre la porte ! Quelle force ! La pression exercée sur mes bras est telle que je ne peux plus bouger ! Je suis bloqué !

-Zelon, ça faisait si longtemps ! Pourquoi tu nous as quitté comme ça ?

-Arrête maman ! Je ne suis pas papa ! Je suis Haimon, ton fils ! Tu sais bien que papa est mort, il ne reviendra pas ! Non, ne fais p...

C'est trop tard, elle commence à m'embrasser perversement sur la bouche. Je ferme les yeux, contraint à la laisser faire. Je suis dégoûté ! Une mère qui embrasse son fils parce qu'il ressemble à son mari mort, quel exemple ! Ça choquerait autant que j'en suis choqué. Mais les gens ne le savent pas, ce viol que je subis deux fois par semaine... Et tout ça à cause de la mort de mon père et de ma sœur, tout ça parce qu'elle en a perdu la tête...

Soudain, je sens mes bras se libérer, il n'y a plus de force qui me retient. Je regarde ma mère, elle est en train de défaire les boutons de ma chemise un par un. Je n'hésite pas, je lui assène un coup de coude sur la tête et elle s'effondre sur le sol. La voilà assommée... _Désolé maman, c'est pour ton bien... et le mien aussi_. Cette pensée en tête, je quitte la chaumière et me presse de rejoindre la grand-place où se déroule la Moisson, en prenant tout de même soin de rattacher mes boutons de chemise et de remettre de l'ordre dans mes habits...

J'arrive parmi les derniers enfants, dans deux minutes commence la fameuse Moisson. Je donne mon doigt, je ne ressens même pas la douleur de la piqûre. Je suis bien trop fatigué pour ça. J'ai couru tout le long du chemin, j'espérais seulement ne pas être en retard. Je me range dans le carré des garçons de quinze ans.

Ce n'est que maintenant que j'aperçois un écran géant différent de celui de l'année dernière. Le capitole l'a enfin changé, l'ancien ne marchait presque plus et ces radins ne voulaient pas en acheter un autre, de peur de ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour sponsoriser les tributs.

Cette pensée sur le capitole éveille tous mes sens de rebelle. Je serre les dents, luttant contre cette rage envers les capitoliens. Je hais le Capitole au plus haut point ! Ces imbéciles avec leur perruque à en mourir de rire. Ce sont des clowns, des vrais clowns ! Et c'est vrai ! Avec leur accent ridicule, comment s'empêcher de rire ? Tiens, pendant qu'on parle de clowns, en voilà un qui s'approche du micro. Une voix cristalline et désagréable en sort.

- Bonjour ! Bienvenue ! Moi, « l'illustrissime » Cokra, j'ai l'honneur d'être votre nouvel hôte cette année ! Vous ne pourrez pas m'oublier, je suis le « génialissime » Cokra, le grand Cokra !

_Ça c'est sur, on n'est pas prêt de t'oublier ! _je me moque intérieurement. Ta ridicule perruque vert fluo, ta couleur de peau d'un orange criard, tes petits « pompons » faits de rubans verts et oranges... Difficile de t'oublier... Et ta voix ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils on fait à ta voix ?! J'en ai déjà mal aux oreilles ! Ta voix est tellement aiguë et perçante que nos pauvres oreilles envoient des S.O.S désespérés ! Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça. Les autres ont bien du mal à se retenir de rire à cause de son physique ou encore, à éviter de plaquer leurs mains contre leurs oreilles. Et Cokra continue à nous torturer.

- Il est temps de visionner une vidéo qui, je trouve, est tout à fait charmante. Elle nous vient du Capitole, qu'est ce qu'on va se régaler !

Se régaler ?! J'ai bien envie de te mettre une de ces claques ! Elle est délicieuse, je t'assure ! Fichu capitole, je vous hais ! Vous osez m'enlever ma sœur et maintenant vous envoyez un hôte à la voix inhumaine nous casser le moral, c'est génial ! Ah, qu'est ce que je me réjouis !

Vous verrez, quand j'aurai dix-huit ans, je me porterai volontaire. Je me suis entraîné toute ma vie, même en dehors du camp d'entraînement des carrières. Mon talent est tel que j'ai pu tuer des Pacificateurs sans que personne sans n'aperçoive. J'ai bien l'intention de venger ma sœur ! Croyez-moi, Capitoliens, je vous en ferai voir de toutes les couleurs !

Je me plains en silence et me perd dans ma haine sans fond. Soudain, je retrouve mes esprits quand une voix vient me vriller les tympans.

-Haimon Bowman !

Quelqu'un a appelé mon nom. Je cherche la provenance de la voix, c'est alors que le garçon situé à côté de moi me crache à la figure.

-Joyeux Hunger Games, sale racaille ! T'as pas ta place, ici ! Tu fais chier tout le monde ! Ma petite amie est folle de toi, sale con ! Tu vas pas me la voler à ce que je sache ! Qu'est ce qu'on va être bien sans toi !

Les autres garçons situés autour de moi me regardent tous et approuvent en silence les injures qui viennent de m'être balancées à la figure. Je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas être détesté. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils me l'annoncent maintenant. C'est la moisson, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est l'occasion idéale de m'insulter, surtout devant les pacificateurs...

Mais je ne reste pas là sans réagir. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et j'assène un coup de poing d'une puissance magistrale sur le visage du provocateur. L'effet est direct: un peu de sang tache mon poing, et cet imbécile, décontenancé par le choc, s'étale au sol et gémit.

-AAAH ! Crétin, tu m'as cassé le nez ! T'es un malade !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'insulter comme ça ! Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Ta petite copine est folle de moi, et alors ?! Je ne l'ai jamais approché et elle sort avec toi ! C'est quoi le problème ?!

- On t'a toujours détesté, les filles nous font des misères à cause de toi ! Tu peux pas comprendre ! C'est pas étonnant vu que t'es pauvre ! Au moins, on te l'aura dit car je suis sur que tu ne survivras pas ! T'es bien trop...

C'est alors qu'il se fige. D'un coup, des forces me tirent en arrière et mes pieds décollent du sol pendant un bref instant. Je regarde mes bras, des mains les tirent, des mains gantées de blanc. Les Pacificateurs ! Ils se dirigent vers l'estrade, avec moi sous l'emprise de leur force.

Alors comme ça, je vais être exécuté en public avec une balle dans la tête. Je m'en fiche ! Au moins, je mourrai dignement, en tant que fier rebelle. C'est ce que je toujours voulu avoir. Une mort dans l'âme d'un rebelle qui accepte son destin. Une fois arrivé sur l'estrade, Cokra crie de sa voix la plus perçante.

- Nous avons enfin notre tribut mâle du district Quatre ! Félicitations ! Les soixante-neuvièmes Hunger Games peuvent enfin commencer ! Je frisonne d'excitation rien qu'à l'idée de les voir dans l'arène ! Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable!

« Tribut ». Ce mot agit comme une lumière. A présent, je comprends tout... J'étais tellement concentré dans mes pensées que je ne pas fait attention à ce qui passait. La vidéo, le tirage au sort de la tribut femelle et le mien... Tout s'est déroulé sans que j'y accorde une importance.

En fait, c'est Cokra qui a appelé mon nom, et non le garçon que j'ai frappé. Les paroles de ce dernier résonnent dans ma tête, elles prennent tout leur sens. Il considérait, comme beaucoup d'autres adolescents, ma nomination comme une vengeance. Ils avaient bien trop peur de moi, même si je ne leur avait rien fait avant, et ils ont donc pensé que mon tirage au sort était l'occasion idéale pour lâcher tout ce qu'ils avaient sur leur cœur.

En attendant, je suis tribut... Les Hunger Games ont commencé, il faut que je joue la carte des sponsors à partir de maintenant. Ce qui vient de se dérouler n'est pas un bon moyen pour convaincre ces fameux sponsors... _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?!_ Une idée me vient directement à l'esprit. Je lève mon poing plein de sang en signe de défi.

- Eh ! Les tributs ! Oui, c'est à vous que je m'adresse ! Si vous me cherchez, vous risquerez de le regretter ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Ce que je viens de faire n'est rien à côté de mes aptitudes ! Alors, vous êtes prévenus ! Ignorez... et votre sang coulera à flot !

Tous les visages se sont braqués sur moi, crispés par la peur ou encore l'admiration. Il en est de même pour les caméras. Je ne suis pas passé inaperçu, je le sais. J'espère que le capitole a adoré. En général, il devrait aimer. Ce qu'ils attendent, c'est du sang et ce que je viens de faire, on ne l'ignore pas aussi facilement ! Comme pour répondre à ma question, Cokra pousse des cris hystériques.

-C'est absolument fascinant ! Mon cœur a failli s'arrêter de battre ! Cette excitation, ce bonheur... je n'avais jamais senti de tels sentiments! J'en suis tout ému ! Cher capitole, j'espère que vous ressentez la même chose que moi ! Cette édition va être « génialissime », tout comme moi d'ailleurs !

Et il se met à pleurer. Son teint orange criard dégouline peu à peu, ce qui le rend affreux.

Je me sens rassuré mais je ne suis pas fier de moi : ce que j'ai fait est contraire à moi-même... Je ne réagis jamais comme ça et ne suis pas capable de tuer des personnes innocentes comme des enfants de 12 ou 13 ans. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Les sponsors sont indispensables et il faut tout faire pour en avoir, à n'importe quel prix...

Le maire s'avance sur l'estrade. Son visage trahit de la compassion et de la peur. Il reprend un air sérieux. La tradition l'obligeant, la lecture du traité de la Trahison est aussitôt réalisée.

Enfin, Cokra, affreux à cause de son maquillage fantaisiste déformé, décide de mettre fin à cette Moisson.

-Je vous demande, chers tributs, de vous serrer la main.

Je tends ma main non ensanglantée et observe ma future partenaire des jeux. Ce sourire moqueur qu'elle arbore m'est si familier. Je me fige. Non, pas elle ! Qui vous voulez mais pas elle ! Lalys Anderston, visage angélique au cœur de démon. Elle me sert la main. Son pouce tape deux fois mon majeur et une fois mon index. C'est un code de l'organisation rebelle dont je faisais partie et qui s'est éteinte. Celui-ci annonce la mort de quelqu'un. Il n'y a pas de doute, elle me vise, rêve de me faire la peau.

Les Pacificateurs montent sur l'estrade, nous séparent et nous conduisent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de justice. L'hymne de Panem se met alors à résonner dans mes oreilles. Je suis pris d'un haut-le-coeur. Cet hymne...synonyme de terreur, de souffrance, d'injustice...

* * *

><p>J'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous a plu! J'espère que le style d'écriture ainsi que le contexte était à la hauteur de vos attentes. Une review afin de m'améliorer serait vraiment génial de votre part. Comme ça, je pourrai voir ce que je peux faire et peux améliorer. Merci beaucoup pour votre attention, j'espère vous revoir bientôt! Bonne lecture et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Enjoy!<p> 


	2. Traîtrise et Sentiments

Salut! Vous êtes parés pour le deuxième chapitre? J'espère bien! Alors le voici!

Mais avant tout, je tiens à remercier MyNameIsMe AndILoveMyName pour tous ses encouragements! Ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir qu'une personne me soutient lorsque je tiens la plume. Je remercie aussi mes amis Ava et Yvan qui lisent ma fiction.

Plein de remerciements pour vos reviews, en particulier pour celles de Guim0veX5 et de SweetHeart08 car elles m'ont permis de comprendre que ma fiction dépasse de loin toutes mes attentes et a un très gros succès pour une première.

Et si on passait dans le vif du sujet? Je suis sûr que vous êtes impatients! Bonne lecture!

P.S: Les reviews sont les bienvenues. Que ce soit pour commenter ou me conseiller, même négativement, je prends sans problème et reste à l'écoute.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Traîtrise et Sentiments.<strong>

* * *

><p>Je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil bleu fait de velours, seul meuble présent dans cette pièce carrée aux couleurs bleues et blanches. Ce sont les adieux, et je suis dans la salle de détention.<p>

Mais personne ne viendra. Ma mère est sûrement encore étalée sur le sol. Le coup de coude que je lui ai affligé était puissant, il y a peu de chances qu'elle se réveille avant le départ du train... Je n'ose imaginer son choc lorsqu'elle apprendra que j'ai été tiré au sort. Son cas de folie va s'aggraver. En plus, elle se retrouve seule...

Mon regard vague tombe sur un miroir posé sur le mur. Le reflet me renvoie l'image d'un garçon au physique avantageux quelque peu gâté par la sueur et le sang séché. Mes yeux bleus foncé trahissent de l'angoisse. Ces mêmes yeux bleus qu'avaient ma sœur Taniss lors des adieux de sa Moisson.

Son visage prend forme dans ma tête. Son visage terrifié, attristé. Elle me manque terriblement. Tout cela à cause de ces fichus Hunger Games ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle meure, il y a cinq ans, durant la soixante-quatrième édition?

Et aujourd'hui, je me retrouve dans le même cas qu'elle. Angoisse, terreur...voilà les sentiments qu'elle avait ressenti, voilà ceux que j'éprouve à ce moment-ci. Comme elle, je retrouve un peu de confort et de calme lorsque je fais glisser mes doigts le long de ma broche bleue mat laissée jusqu'à présent dans ma poche. Je la fixe, je regarde la spirale et le trident se trouvant en son centre. Les paroles de ma sœur me reviennent en mémoire. Ce ton si calme qui me rassurait...

" Tiens, frérot, je te donne cette broche que notre père possédait lorsqu'il était encore avec nous. Elle m'a permis de comprendre comment survivre. Tu vois ce trident, c'est le symbole de la puissance de la mer, il ne faut pas la sous-estimer. Et cette spirale... c'est quelque chose de compliqué à expliquer. Cette forme arrondie et le mouvement de rotation créée par celle-ci sont indispensables pour toute forme de vie. Le soleil, la lune, même notre planète ne cessent de tourner. Si un jour, la Terre devrait arrêter de tourner, alors un raz-de-marée recouvrirait les continents. Cette spirale représente donc l'équilibre de la mer et sa source d'énergie infinie... J'espère qu'un jour, tu comprendras ces paroles... Seulement, promets-moi de la garder si je venais à mourir... Je t'aime énormément... "

Je me souviens de cette scène comme si elle se déroulait en ce moment même. J'ai vu ma sœur disparaître derrière la porte, sans aucun espoir de retour. Arrachée de force par les pacificateurs comme mon cœur l'a été, Mon cerveau rejetait toute réaction et ne pensait qu'à elle.

Pendant plusieurs jours, je ne réagissais plus, ne mangeais plus, ne buvais plus. Mes yeux étaient fixé sur l'écran présent sur la grand-place. J'étais assis, par terre, au milieu de la poussière et des débris, et refusais de bouger.

Taniss, resplendissante dans sa robe bleue lors de la parade. Taniss, ayant un Huit aux examens. Taniss, si triste pour moi lors de l'interview. Son prénom me revenait sans cesse.

C'est alors que survint l'inacceptable... Troisième jour des soixante-quatrièmes Hunger Games, une brute du district Deux la taillade sauvagement au niveau du visage !

C'est alors que ma voix a su retranscrire le message de mon cerveau horrifié. Son prénom n'était plus enfermé dans un silence pensif. Il ne faisait que déchirer l'air avec mes cris de terreur. Les larmes tombaient en abondance. Ce goût si salé. Ce goût de la mer. Cet amour pour elle que nous partagions, Taniss et moi, n'était plus qu'un souvenir, qu'une illusion.

Depuis je hais le Capitole ! Je hais les Hunger Games ! Je hais tout le monde, même ma mère !

C'est alors que la porte de la salle de détention s'ouvre et cette dernière apparaît. Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux. Je ne la reconnais plus. Ses yeux ont retrouvé leur couleur. Cette couleur vert claire pour laquelle mon père est tombé amoureux. Son teint a retrouvé toute forme de vie, ainsi que ses lèvres qui se mettent à bouger.

- Haimon, mon fils... Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait enduré jusqu'à maintenant. Ta nomination m'a fait comprendre qu'il était temps de me ressaisir et qu'il ne fallait plus se laisser conduire par la folie. Je t'aime énormément. J'espère seulement que tu me pardonneras. Je ne te demande pas de le faire maintenant. Je ne mérite même pas ton pardon ! Mais il faut que tu saches que je ferais tout pour t'aider à t'en sortir dans l'arène. Je suis prête à travailler et à suer pour que tu aies ne serait ce qu'un bout de pain dans l'arène. Tu es mon fils... Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Tous ces mots ont été prononcés de façon inattendue. Je ne peux plus me retenir. Les larmes coulent à flots. Je cours me jeter dans les bras de ma mère. Je retrouve ainsi cette chaleur maternelle si longtemps oubliée. Cette douceur si longtemps ignorée. Les émotions s'emparent de mon corps. J'aimerais tant pouvoir rester pour toujours dans ses bras.

Malheureusement, cet espoir aura été de courte durée lorsque les Pacificateurs embarquent ma mère de force. Celle-ci, refusant de partir, crie et se débat. _Non ! Laissez-moi encore une minute _! La porte se referme et j'assène des coups sur la porte au point d'en saigner.

- Je veux revoir ma mère ! Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça ! crie-je à tue-tête.

Ça ne sert à rien. J'aurais beau me casser la voix, je n'obtiendrai pas de résultats. Il faut que je respire, que je me calme. On va bientôt sortir des salles de détention. Je nettoie mes larmes, de sorte qu'elles passent inaperçues devant les caméras et je crispe mes doigts sur le fauteuil afin de retenir les émotions.

C'est l'heure d'y aller. Lalys et moi avançons au milieu de la foule et montons dans un fourgon blindé afin de rejoindre les limites ouest du district pour prendre le train. Lorsqu'on en sort, les caméras affluent de partout. Les journalistes sont au rendez-vous, prêts à avoir le plus beau cliché de leur vie. J'arbore mon demi-sourire charmeur et passe une main dans mes cheveux noirs. J'imagine les cris hystérique des capitoliennes et rentre dans le train.

Une pièce luxueuse s'étend devant moi. J'en reste bouche bée. Je distingue trois papiers peints de couleur bleu saphir et blanc. Leur effet lisse et lustré met en valeur les vagues déferlantes qui y sont représentées. Sur le quatrième mur, une tapisserie murale de couleur blanche et dorée sur le thème de la plage et des palmiers reflète la lumière du soleil se dégageant de l'unique fenêtre. Le sol possède les mêmes couleurs que ce mur et agit de la même façon. Il est tellement propre qu'on pourrait le confondre avec un miroir. Des tableaux représentant les endroits les plus paradisiaques du Quatre. Je revois la plage où je me trouvais ce matin. A la vue de ce tableau, un sentiment de nostalgie accompagne désormais le sentiment d'admiration. C'est à couper le souffle ! Je n'avais jamais vu autant de beauté. Pourtant cette pièce n'est rien à côté du Capitole. Qu'est ce donc ? Un paradis ?

Je m'assois sur un canapé en cuir bleu ciel orné de motifs dorés à coté de Lalys. Nous nous précipitons sur la nourriture posé sur une table en acier poli. Tout un lot de couverts dorés ainsi que de verres et d'assiettes se dressent. C'est vraiment joli mais je doute que Lalys et moi prenons la peine de nous en servir. En effet, l'odeur parfumant la pièce nous as mis l'eau à la bouche. Nous ne pensons qu'à manger !

- Magnificence... Magnificence... Tout comme moi. N'est-ce pas ? lance Cokra d'un air fier et prétentieux qui a le don de m'agacer. Je vais aller chercher vos mentors, Mags et Finnick.

Un silence s'installe. Je contemple les meubles un par un, tout en avalant de la nourriture en abondance.

- Alors, mon cher Haimon. Faut-il que je masse les pieds de sa seigneurie pour qu'elle redescende sur Terre ? Cette alliance, faut en discuter ! Au cas ou ta mémoire fait défaut...

- Lalys, ne commence pas à m'énerver. Je ne veux même pas te parler ! Tu sais de quoi je suis capable ! Alors fais gaffe !

- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ? Les tributs du Un, du Deux, toi et moi devons nous allier. C'est comme ça, la tradition le veut et il ne faut pas discuter !

- La tradition... On s'en fiche ! Tu es une peste, une traître ! La pire espèce du monde ! Tu n'as qu'une envie : importuner et manipuler ! Tu l'as toujours fait sur tout le monde, moi en particulier ! crie-je avec un ton de menace.

- Et alors ?! Tu vas me tuer ?!

- Oh que oui ! Et maintenant !

- Dis donc ! L'homme de parole va trahir sa promesse réalisée cette fameuse nuit !

Cette phrase me projette trois ans plus tôt.

.

.

.

Je suis caché dans un coin sombre, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. J'attends patiemment, il fait nuit mais la température est agréable. Les étoiles décorent le ciel de leur couleur éclatante. Lalys m'accompagne, prête à entrer en action. De l'autre côté de la ruelle se trouve le chef de l'organisation rebelle, Dargo, l'air fier et impatient. Il est aussi mon meilleur ami.

Je remarque un membre de notre groupe qui court à en perdre haleine dans la ruelle. Il est poursuivi par quatre Pacificateurs. Je souris, le plan a marché sans problème.

Une fois arrivés à notre niveau, nous les attaquons tous les trois. Je tranche la gorge d'un Pacificateur avec un couteau et en lance un autre dans la tête d'un deuxième Pacificateur. Satisfait, je me retourne pour voir où en sont Lalys et Dargo. _Parfait ! _m'écrie-je quand je constate que les deux autres Pacificateurs gisent sur le sol, barbotant dans une mare de sang.

Je remonte mon regard pour voir mes deux amis. Soudain, je me fige de terreur. Mon meilleur ami demeure inerte dans les bras de Lalys. Celle-ci a planté un couteau dans son cœur et se met à siffler. Le calme de la nuit se transforme petit à petit en bruits de pas qui martèlent le sol. Toute une troupe de Pacificateurs nous a rejoint et nous encercle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...si je bouge, je suis mort !

Leur chef pousse un soupir de soulagement et de triomphe. Il s'approche dangereusement de Lalys. Que va-t-il lui faire ?! Je ne peux pas réagir, une vingtaine de pistolet visent mon crâne.

- Bien joué, ma fille. Tu as fais de l'excellent travail. Ils n'y ont vu que du feu.

Mon visage se crispe par la terreur. Que vient-il de dire ? Fou de rage, je balance un couteau en direction du cœur de ce dernier. Celui-ci réagit et essaie de l'éviter. Sauf qu'il n'est pas assez rapide et le couteau termine sa course dans son bras. Celui-ci crie de douleur et les Pacificateurs, tout aussi bêtes qu'ils le sont, ne cherchent qu'à le soigner au lieu de me tuer.

C'est le moment ou jamais ! J'empoigne Lalys et place un couteau contre son cou. La lame lèche à présent sa peau. Plus personne n'ose bouger, plus personne ne fais rien. Ils ont lu correctement dans mon regard menaçant et sombre : s'ils bougent, je tue cette traître sans pitié !

- Pourquoi tu nous as trahis ? crie-je de rage dans son oreille afin de lui vriller les tympans. Nous ne t'avons rien fait !

- Vous rien ! Mais moi, oui ! C'est ce qui fait la différence ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop naïfs. C'est tellement facile de vous berner.

- Tu étais mon amie ! Tu n'avais aucune raison de faire ça !

- Ce ne sont pas les sentiments qui guideront ma vie ! Que ce soit clair ! Tue moi si tu veux ! Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, tu es bien trop sentimental ! Dans tous les cas, c'en est fini de ton organisation secrète ! Dargo et tous les autres sont morts !

Sous l'emprise de la colère, je m'apprête à l'assassiner. Je réalise le début du geste puis m'interromps subitement. Son père a craqué... Un peu de sang perle sur le couteau. Pour l'instant, elle n'a qu'un petite coupure.

- Non ! Attends ! Écoute, je te propose un accord. Tu laisses la vie sauve à ma fille et on en fait de même pour la tienne. Nous annoncerons au Capitole que toute l'organisation a été tué et toi, tu pourras demeurer libre et anonyme. En revanche, si tu blesses ou tues ma fille, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, nous te balancerons au capitole et ta vie deviendra un cauchemar, je peux t'en assurer !

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterai?! Toute l'organisation est morte, pourquoi pas moi ? Ça m'est égal tant que je tue cette traître !

- Je te rappelle que tu as une sœur à venger ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas mourir sans tenir ta propre promesse !

Cette phrase prononcée par Lalys fait mouche. J'ai senti comme un poignard s'enfoncer dans mon cœur, un poignard de sentiments. Elle joue avec mes émotions, cette peste ! Mais il n'y a plus d'hésitation à prendre...

- J'accepte l'accord !

.

.

.

Et encore aujourd'hui, elle ne cesse de m'importuner en jouant avec mes sentiments ! Je ne peux plus la supporter ! Mais j'aurai tout le loisir de la tuer dans l'arène sans être en danger. Là-bas, au moins, il n'y a pas de pacificateurs et l'objectif consiste à tuer les autres tributs. Quoi de plus normal...

- Alors ? Haimon, on fait alliance ? T'as pas le choix de toute façon. Soit tu acceptes, soit on te balance et les juges se feront un plaisir de t'éliminer rapidement.

Je ne réponds pas, laissant la phrase en suspens.

C'est à ce moment précis que choisissent les mentors pour rentrer dans la pièce. J'aperçois une femme environnant les quatre-vingt cinq ans. Elle a les cheveux blancs et sa peau est marquée par les années. Elle paraît faible, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait là. Comment va-t-elle nous aider ? Elle doit avoir encore toute sa tête si elle est présente ici.

En tout cas, elle diffère du jeune homme au physique avantageux qui se tient à côté d'elle. Le grand et célèbre Finnick ! Cet homme bronzé et musclé, ayant seulement trois ans d'écart avec moi, possède les cheveux blonds tel le soleil et les yeux bleus. Il possède une très grosse popularité et ce, grâce notamment aux femmes et aux homosexuels. Il a gagné il y a de cela quatre ans alors qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans.

- Moi, "l'illustrissime Cokra" , vous ai amené vos mentors de cette année. Mags et Finnick !

- Enchanté, je pense que vous me connaissez déjà, ainsi que Mags. Nous serons là pour...

- Tout cela s'annonce extrêmement passionnant ! Ça va être "génialissime" , "sublissime" ! Tout comme moi d'ailleurs, coupe Cokra.

Cet idiot commence à m'énerver. Il est plus qu'insupportable. Il me répugne énormément et doit toujours en rajouter. Je lui lance un regard noir mais celui-ci ne le remarque pas. Finnick, visiblement énervé envers cet imbécile, prend le relais.

- Le "nulissime" Cokra peut-il se retirer afin qu'il nous fiche la paix ! lance-t-il d'une voix sévère.

Quelle critique ! Il n'y a pas meilleur ! Je suis pris d'un fou rire intérieur et ne peux plus me retenir quand je vois Cokra, la bouche grande ouverte, sur le point de faire un malaise cardiaque.

- Vous... vous... vous osez m'insulter de la sorte ! Le grand Cokra ne peut tolérer cet affront ! Vous n'en avez pas le dr...

Finnick est sur le point de craquer. Je remarque que son point se crispe. Il a l'intention de le frapper ! Mags réagit et pose un bras sur son épaule, et, d'une voix étonnamment puissante et autoritaire, réclame un pacificateur.

C'est alors qu'une personne nous rejoint et embarque Cokra. Au passage, elle me jette un regard menaçant. Une signification me vient à l'esprit de façon logique : "Si tu la touches, tu es mort !". Je suis surpris et un frisson de terreur parcourt mon corps. Le chef des pacificateurs du Quatre est ici! Le père de Lalys, ici ?! Je regarde cette dernière. Celle-ci montre un air fier ainsi qu'un sourire sarcastique.

Mon esprit n'en peux plus ! Tant de choses qui se trimballent dans ma tête, tant d'émotions. La Moisson, le coup de poing infligé au garçon m'ayant insulté, ma mère qui me serre dans ses bras, Lalys qui ne cesse de me manipuler et maintenant, son père. Je ne peux plus tenir. Mais il est hors de question que j'abandonne. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et serre les dents.

- Alors, je vais m'occuper de Lalys. dit Mags d'une voix éraillée. Finnick se chargera de toi, Haimon. D'accord ? Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je pense que vous avez besoin d'un peu de solitude et de calme.

Je remercie Mags par un regard reconnaissant. Celle-ci le remarque et me répond par un sourire chaleureux. Puis continue à parler.

- Gardez uniquement cela à l'esprit pour le moment : les sponsors sont très importants. Haimon, tu te serviras de ta beauté et de ton caractère de vainqueur. Il en est de même pour toi, Lalys. La moitié des habitants du Capitole devrait être sous le charme. La popularité et... la beauté de Finnick se chargeront du reste, finit-elle en adressant un coup d'œil moqueur au beau gosse.

Je quitte la pièce et rejoint ma chambre privée. Je n'ai pas le temps d'admirer la décoration. Comment en avoir le temps lorsqu'on a gros sur le cœur ?

Je pousse un cri de rage. Je me fiche des caméras ou des micros dissimulés. J'ai besoin de me libérer de toute cette émotion, toutes ses souffrances !

Je prends ensuite un bain et me débarrasse du sang séché présent sur mon corps tandis que je fais le vide dans ma tête. Calme, tranquillité, insouciance...c'est avec bonheur que je goûte de nouveau à ces sentiments interrompus lors de cette maudite Moisson.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de m'habiller, je n'ai plus la force ni la tête pour ça. Je me laisse glisser dans les draps du lit avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée...


	3. Amitié et Méfiance

Salut! :)

C'est le week-end! Tout le monde aime les week-end, ils sont géniaux! D'autant plus que le VOTRE va être absolument génial puisque le chapitre 3 tant attendu est enfin publié! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous prendrez toujours le plaisir de lire ma fiction. ;)

Afin de m'excuser d'un retard considérable, je vous laisse la possibilité de me poser une question, une SEULE question, sur la fiction, que ce soit sur un personnage ou une scène qui va se dérouler dans l'histoire. Bien sur, certaines questions telles que "qui va gagner ces Hunger Games?" ou encore "Qui va mourir dans les Hunger Games?" seront refusées, considérant que cela nuit au suspense de la fiction. Si une question est refusée, vous poserez une autre question. Voilà ^^ Réfléchissez bien, il y a surement des choses qui vous tracassent et que vous voulez savoir! Puisse le sort vous être favorable!

Je vous remercie tous et toutes de me suivre et de me commenter, c'est formidable de votre part.

N'oubliez pas, une review fait toujours plaisir!

Sur ce, bon week-end et bonne lecture! :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Amitié et Méfiance.<strong>

* * *

><p>Un cri déchire la nuit. Un cri de peur et de terreur. Ma peur. Ma terreur.<p>

Massacré par des mutations génétiques, décapité par une brute, défiguré par Lalys. Mes cauchemars, qui paraissent prendre vie dans le noir de la chambre, m'ont torturé sans relâche. Mon visage est rempli de sueur et je peux facilement deviner mon expression horrifiée. Je sens ma poitrine se soulever à un rythme effréné. Il faut que je sorte, j'étouffe dans cette chaleur moite et insupportable.

Je pousse le drap épais et couteux du lit tout en lançant un vague « bonjour ». La lumière s'allume et une voix métallique me répond : « Bien le bonjour, cher tribut. Puissiez-vous avoir passé une bonne nuit. Il est sept heures, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et... puisse le sort vous être favorable. ». Une bonne nuit... Si seulement j'avais pu avoir la chance d'en connaître une. Mais mon esprit, dans ses spéculations sur les causes de ma mort – peut-être prochaine – ne connaît pas de trêve.

En me dirigeant vers la porte, je jette un coup d'œil au grand miroir situé sur ma gauche. Soudain, le rouge me monte aux joues lorsque mon regard fixe mon torse composé d'abdominaux et fuit, malgré moi, pour aller voir entre mes jambes. Je prend un air gêné, voire hébété. Je me promène tout nu dans la chambre... Pourtant, ce n'est pas mon genre.

Je me dirige vers une armoire en bois peinte en gris argent. J'en ouvre les imposantes portes, et distingue toutes sortes de vêtements. Il y a beaucoup de choix. Mais la mode ne m'intéresse pas alors j'opte pour une tenue quelconque.

J'évite de me placer devant le miroir faisant deux fois ma taille pour m'habiller.

Un seul coup d'œil me suffit pour constater que le mur contenant le miroir est assez épais et qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'une caméra y soit cachée. Les composants du murs sont adaptés pour l'installation d'un réseau de fils électriques.

Je m'y connais en électricité. C'est moi qui m'en occupait dans le Quatre, avec certaines autres personnes. De plus, c'est pratique pour réaliser des actes rebelles. Au fil du temps, j'ai su me spécialiser dans les caméras cachées ou dans le déchiffrage de mots de passe. Je suis loin de posséder l'intelligence de quelqu'un du Trois mais je peux reconnaître aisément des champs de force ou manipuler un peu l'électricité. Mais je doute que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit avec ça dans l'arène.

Une fois habillé, je passe alors devant la fameuse glace et passe une main dans mes cheveux rebelles. L'ensemble que je porte n'est pas si mal finalement. Une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu océan y sont reflétés. Je détache les deux boutons du haut de ma chemise afin qu'une partie de mon torse musclé soit apparent. Charme, séduction... Il y a peut-être des filles derrière cette caméra.

Je sors enfin de la chambre et m'engouffre dans le couloir où il fait plus frais. Je me dirige le plus silencieusement vers l'arrière du train, devant les portes ouvragées qui embellissent l'endroit, de façon à ce que personne ne soupçonne mon passage. J'éprouve le besoin d'être seul, tranquille...

J'arrive alors dans une pièce aux multiples fenêtres. Je rejoins avec empressement la terrasse s'y trouvant à l'extrémité.

L'effet est instantané. Je sens mon cœur se calmer, mes poumons se remplir. J'admire le paysage contrasté que me propose le ciel en ce tout début de matinée. A ma droite, on peut encore apercevoir la nuit et sa clarté stellaire tandis qu'à gauche, le soleil se lève lentement, et teint le ciel de couleurs mauves, jaunes et blanches. _Quel paysage à couper le..._

- Fameux cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? me coupe dans mes pensées une voix calme qui me fait sursauter.

Je fais volte-face et aperçois avec difficulté un homme torse nu et musclé. _Finnick, sans aucun doute_, annonce une voix dans ma tête. Ce dernier me rejoint, brisant ainsi ma solitude et ma tranquillité. Je fronce les sourcils et un certain sentiment de colère vient déformer les traits de mon visage.

- Ah... Excuse-moi. J'ai entendu ton cri et tes pas dans le couloir alors je pensais qu'un petit peu de compagnie ne pourrait pas te faire du mal, dit-il avec un air désolé en voyant mon visage.

_Il est inquiet pour moi et veut seulement m'aider. _Je reprends un visage neutre et, fixant au loin, ne trouve qu'un mot pour lui répondre.

- Merci...

Une réponse banale... Une réponse qui ne devrait même pas exister dans cette discussion. Elle est tellement banale qu'elle doit sûrement passer pour une insulte. Une bouffée d'air relâchée par l'ouverture d'une porte me fait savoir que Finnick part.

- Attend ! le supplie-je. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'ignorer alors que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Reste, s'il te plaît. Je...

- Je sais que c'est difficile, me déclare-t-il d'une voix rassurante. Je connais ce sentiment... quand on a l'impression d'être fort, d'être invincible mais que le sol se dérobe sous nos pieds. On ne se sent plus exister, on n'a plus envie d'exister... Ecoute. Je suis toujours vivant, il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne le sois pas.

- Tu t'en es sorti... Alors que moi...

- Un avenir plus qu'incertain, voilà ce qui se trimballe dans la tête. Ecoute-moi, tout cela, je l'ai vécu, supporté. Heureusement, Mags était là pour me soutenir, pour m'aimer telle une mère. Elle m'a toujours dit de ne pas abandonner. Et elle a eu raison... Elle a tant fait pour moi. A moi maintenant de faire la même chose, non ?

- Oui... sûrement.

- Oui... Oui... Je sais.. Je n'ai que dix-huit ans. Je n'ai pas l'age idéal pour être ton père, loin de ça, dit-il tout en arborant un sourire amusé. Mais l'important, c'est ce que je fais, non?

Je lui souris, submergé par les émotions. Je lui suis vraiment reconnaissant. Vraiment reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il fait pour moi. En plus, je suis fier de pouvoir parler à une personne aussi célèbre.

- Quatorze ans... , je chuchote calmement et lentement, de façon à décortiquer chaque lettre, bercé par le sentiment de l'admiration. Bien joué, Finnick !

- Plus jeune vainqueur... Et les filles qui me collent ! Au secours ! rit-il aux éclats.

- Eh ! On a un point commun alors ! riant moi aussi.

Je remarque alors un sourire large et triomphant sur son visage. Toutes sortes de plaisanteries sortent alors de sa bouche, d'une façon aussi fluide qu'un fleuve. On aurait dit que je lui ai donné les clés des portes du monde de l'humour, un monde que je m'apprête à découvrir.

Il_ est vraiment doué pour remonter le moral ! _

Nous ne cessons de rire. Je suis impressionné par Finnick. Où trouve-t-il toutes ces blagues? On aurait dit qu'il était possédé par un certain dieu du rire.

Le temps ne cesse de filer et il est midi lorsque nous entendons des cris. Nos oreilles n'en peuvent plus, ces cris sont tellement perçants que nous aurions dit une femme horrifiée sur le point de mourir.

Finnick et moi n'hésitons plus. Nous courons en direction des cris. Nous ouvrons la porte du salon et apercevons Cokra. Cet imbécile ne cesse de pousser des hurlements hystériques et de se rouler par terre. Quand il nous voit, il prend Finnick dans ses bras tout en annonçant que la rediffusion des Moissons va commencer. Voilà donc ce qui le met dans tous ces états...

Et il va en connaître un autre d'état! C'est tout juste s'il a le temps de s'apercevoir du poing que je lui assène sur l'œil.

- Merci, tente de dire Finnick en reprenant son souffle après l'étreinte qu'il a subi.

- De rien, fallait que ça tombe un jour de toute façon, réponde-je en arborant un sourire malin.

Mags et Lalys, alertées, rentrent en courant dans la pièce. Je leur explique ce qui s'est passé et Mags réclame un pacificateur pour amener Cokra, assommé, dans sa chambre. Une personne rentre dans la pièce. J'évite de la regarder, je suis absolument certain qu'il s'agit du père de Lalys.

Nous nous installons ensuite sur le canapé luxueux. Caesar Flickerman apparaît à l'écran. Il porte une perruque vert kaki en accord avec sa chemise. Il parait fatigué, les traits de son visage étant très marqués, comme s'il avait eu une nuit excitée à cause de l'impatience que procure les Hunger Games.

Il commence à parler et, sur le grand écran, les Moissons s'enchaînent les unes après les autres.

Les tributs du Un sont des colosses de seize et dix-huit ans, tous les deux se sont portés volontaires. Il portent le nom de Jade Dyther et de Shine Lost. Leurs regards expriment un désir de tuer et leurs regards ont l'air de brûler telle la braise. Ils m'ont l'air extrêmement dangereux.

Pour les tributs du district Deux, il en est de même. La tribut femelle âgée de dix-sept ans se porte volontaire et crache sur le visage de l'hôtesse tandis que le tribut mâle, Anto Van Cruysen, lui, est tiré au sort, alors âgé de quatorze ans, et monte sur l'estrade avec un sourire malicieux. Chose étonnante, personne ne se porte volontaire.

Les tributs du Trois sont de frêles enfants tout juste sortis de l'âge de l'insouciance. J'espère ne pas avoir à les tuer dans l'arène.

Puis, je vois Lalys qui s'élève sur l'estrade dans une robe dorée et bleue à laquelle je n'avais pas fait attention. Celle-ci est confiante et son regard est menaçant. JE ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de dégout.

Ma gorge se noue lorsque mon nom est tiré. Je revois la scène du coup de poing. Les Pacificateurs s'approchent dangereusement et on m'embarque sur l'estrade où je ne tarde pas à lever mon poing plein de sang. Sur mon visage s'exprime un air de défi, de puissance. _C'est parfait, j'ai su faire passer ce qu'il fallait_, me rassurant dans ma tête.

D'ailleurs, Caesar ne cesse de s'enthousiasmer, exprimant son accord avec un Cokra submergé par les émotions après mon bref discours. Je suis déjà l'un des favoris, au point qu'une nouvelle mode s'est emparée du Capitole. Tous les habitants de cette géante cité porte des tatouages rouges sang sur leur poing. Les capitoliennes n'ont d'ailleurs pas hésité à inscrire des "je t'aime Haimon".

Caesar soupire, reprenant son souffle, afin de revenir à la réalité après son bref passage dans le monde de l'admiration.

Le sujet débouche sur les tributs du district Cinq âgés de quinze ans et de dix-sept ans. Leurs chances de survie paraissent nulles.

Le district Six présente deux tributs d'âge moyen. L'un des deux ne peut se retenir de pleurer.

Le Sept offre un cru intéressant. Deux tributs de dix-sept ans qui ont l'air de connaître tout un rayon sur la survie et de savoir manier quelques armes telle que la hache.

Le Huit propose deux tributs pâles. Très tendus, ils n'ont pas l'air de réaliser qu'ils ont été tirés au sort.

Le Neuf connaît "une histoire très émouvante" selon Caesar. En effet, le tribut mâle s'est porté volontaire après avoir vu sa sœur âgée de quinze ans tirée au sort. Cette dernière ne peut se retenir de pleurer et court dans les bras de son frère, ne cessant de répéter "Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Pourquoi?".

Deux tributs totalement opposés pour le Dix. L'un ayant dix-huit ans et étant pauvre d'après les guenilles qu'il porte. L'autre ayant douze ans et étant une gâtée de la vie. Les bijoux qu'elle porte sont inestimables, elle doit faire partie d'une des familles les plus riches du Dix, voire de l'ensemble des districts.

Des tributs âgés représentent le district Onze. La tribut femelle a la peau blanche est est plus grande que la moyenne des filles de son âge présentes sur la grand-place. Le garçon, quant à lui, se nomme Jock Chase et est vraiment intimidant. Mais ce qui m'interpelle le plus, ce sont ses mains. Elles ne cessent de bouger. Il est en train d'utiliser un code secret. Il veut faire passer un message à tous les rebelles : « Je vais survivre. Je vais tout faire pour y arriver. En tant que gagnant, je pourrai enfin organiser une révolte, je vous le promets. ».

Je suis terrifié ! Ma tête se tourne vers Lalys, elle a parfaitement compris le message. Elle va pouvoir l'utiliser à ses dépens, sous peine de le balancer aux Pacificateurs. Son plan de survie est fichu...

Je me concentre sur la télé. C'est enfin au tour du district Douze. Dix-huit ans, quinze ans, aucune réelle puissance. Ruse ou intelligence apparemment inexistantes... Rien de vraiment intéressant pour cette fin de rediffusion.

- Alors, lance Mags, tout ça m'a l'air sérieux et intéressant. Je ne vais vous dire qu'une seule chose : alliez-vous avec les carrières et méfiez-vous des tributs du Sept, du garçon du Neuf et du garçon du Onze.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Mags, confirme Finnick.

Je jette un dernier regard en direction de l'écran. Les vingt-quatre visages des tributs défilent de nouveau afin de faire un rappel au spectateur. Je suis intrigué par ces visages. Des personnalités différentes, des caractères différents, des... aptitudes différentes. La méfiance sera certainement ma meilleure alliée dans ces jeux.

« Méfiance », ce mot ne cesse de se répéter dans ma tête comme s'il voulait s'inscrire dans mon esprit à tout jamais.

Puis nous nous installons à table, dégustant des mets succulents. Finnick se remet à blaguer et nous sommes plongés directement dans une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale, loin du tracas causé par les Jeux.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Nous rigolons, notre estomac et nos poumons se resserrent petit à petit, de plus en plus, encouragés par notre rire quasiment inhumain et inaudible. Nous rigolons, et criant grâce, notre corps se manifeste par une petite douleur gênante. Et ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il se trouve qu'il y a un comique en face de nous.

Mags est allongé sur le canapé. Elle veut dormir mais la plume lui chatouille le nez, les oreilles. Finnick n'arrête pas de l'embêter et elle ne cesse de s'esclaffer. Chaque grimace que son vtête affiche est retransmise à la sauce Finnick. Le visage de ce dernier ne cesse de changer, offrant à chaque fois une grimace toujours plus hilarante tandis que Lalys et moi ne pouvons nous arrêter de glousser, ayant des rires devenant de plus en plus aigus, de plus en plus bizarres. Toutes les rancœurs sont oubliées pour le moment.

Ou peut-être pas. Cokra se manifeste dans un coin de la pièce, un joli œil au beurre noir qui accentue sa peau de couleur orange criard, en lançant des injures indignées en ce qui concerne notre comportement. Mais il y a un bon moment qu'on ne l'écoute plus.

Tout à coup, Finnick s'arrête. Son visage redevient normal lorsqu'il fixe la fenêtre. Étant encore dans le « dynamisme » de l'action, moi-même et la fille du chef des pacificateurs continuons à rire aux éclats, au point de rouler sur le sol comme des malades avant de nous relever. Nos yeux se mettent alors à briller. On aurait dit des diamants qui étaient reflétés sur la vitre.

Le Capitole est apercevable de loin un bref instant. Nous nous enfonçons dans un tunnel avant d'arriver dans une gare, où toute une troupe de personnes aux styles vraiment divers... et étranges, c'est le cas de le dire, s'empresse afin de nous apercevoir, voire nous contempler.

- Bienvenue au Capitole ! lance notre chère Mags, avec un sourire large.

- Joyeux Hunger Games et... , s'enthousiasme Cokra, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

- ...puisse le crétin arrêter de parler une bonne fois pour toute ! complète de façon humoristique le vainqueur aux cheveux blonds afin d'énerver le « débilissime » hôte.

Une nouvelle fois, nous plongeons dans une crise de rire.


End file.
